


shower moans.

by amrtrrs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Help, M/M, Seonghwa has an oppa kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Woohwa, Woosan, Woosanhwa, idk how to write smut, sanhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: Seonghwa wanted San, but with the younger already being in a relationship, he simply had to admire from afar.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is it, for now, this is all I could write, if I ever get the courage to write actual smut maybe I'll update this with that, just know it ends with all three of them... you know.

"You think Hwa hyung is mad at me?" Wooyoung asked, voice dripping in worry as he laid on San's chest. The small slender fingers of the older boy combing through his scalp calmed him significantly.

"What makes you say that?" San tried to sound as if he hasn't noticed Seonghwa's behavior too, hoping it wouldn't scare the younger even more.

"After my recording today," Wooyoung started, head tilting up to match his boyfriend's gaze. ", I was really thirsty, so I asked if I could drink from the flask he was holding, and he nodded, but when I was about to drink it, it was just ice. I asked him if he had any water, and he told me to just wait, because the ice would melt eventually, then he just left."

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind." San reassured, even though he wasn't entirely sure himself. "Don't worry too much, okay?" He smiled, kissing Wooyoung on the top of the boy's head. "Go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Alright."

San continued drawing circles on Wooyoung's skin, right under his shirt. It was now 2 am, and all the lights were naturally off, since the members would be asleep by now, well, except for San. He couldn't stop thinking about what Wooyoung had said. Maybe their hyung really was mad at them, but it just didn't make sense. He knew when Seonghwa was mad, and it's very different from how he was acting now.

Wooyoung shifts in bed, turning his back to San. The older thought it would be a great opportunity to sneak out of bed and grab a drink. He needed to clear his mind anyway, and maybe a little walk would help.

In the dark hallway, a little sliver of light at the end attracts San closer, like a moth. He passes the kitchen, where he wanted to go in the first place, and continues to the end of the dorm. It's the main shower. The closer San came, the clearer the sound had become. Underneath the crashing of water, choked moans hid.

He was about to bolt back into his room, and refuse to think about this moment again, until he hears it. "S-San p-please." His face goes pale. He's been seen, but as he turns back around, no one was there. The moaning continues. "Sannie feels so good around hyungie." He recognized the voice, and he wished more than anything that he didn't. "Please, San. Please let hyung come. Need it. Need to." A long desperate moan follows, the kind San had only heard from the graphic porn he watches.

Aside from the water, it's silent. He's panting. He's crying?

It took a minute for San to process what was happening and the things he was feeling. He knew he shouldn't. His mind tried so desperately to stop him, but his hand had already made the decision. He pushed the door open. "H-Hyung?"

"San!" Seonghwa panicked, pulling the yellow Winnie the Pooh towel from the rack to cover himself up. In any other situation, San would be quick to point out the cute towel and teasingly coo at his hyung, but not right now. Not when Seonghw.a was dripping wet, looking utterly wrecked, tears staining his cheeks.

"W-what's wrong?" San asks. _Pathetic_ , he thought to himself. All he wanted to do was push the older against the wall and order him to touch himself again according to his demands. A feeling he felt absolutely guilty for, and would later confess them to Wooyoung. Who, in turn, would find the whole situation quite arousing, but that's not for San to know quite yet.

Seonghwa's prominent Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. San stared. San savored. The look of desperation mixed together with fear on Seonghwa's face fueled a thirst for dominance that San had never thought he'd have. A sudden question breaks his train of thought. "How long have you been there?"

San had 2 choices: 1. tell the truth, and have to deal with consequences of the situation 2. lie, lie and run away from it. "Just now." He chose 2. "I was about to get a drink from the kitchen, but I heard you crying." Lie.

"Oh." Relief glimmers in Seonghwa's eyes. "Well, uhm, don't worry about me."

"Do you wanna talk? I'm not tired. I can stay up, and I wanna help." What was he doing? Words were uncontrollably spilling out of his mouth so quickly it would put Mingi's rapping to shame.

"No!" Seonghwa stepped back. "I mean... thank you, but I'd rather be alone right now."

San took a sharp breath, and as if he was no longer in control of himself, he wrapped his arms around Seonghwa. Why did he do that? Now he was wet and had to change out of his favorite pair of pyjamas, but it felt too good to let go. It took a few seconds, but Hwa embraced him back. The older's bare skin was warm, so warm, it almost burned, or maybe that was just San, but nonetheless, he wanted more of it.

"I'm here." He says against the base of Seonghwa's neck, unknowingly sending chills throughout the older's body.

"Thank you, but you should go." So... he does.

It's been a week now since San's encounter with Seonghwa in the shower, and nothing has felt the same. Though, it seemed like it, and San made sure to alleviate any hints of tension and awkwardness, everything was definitely not fine.

Group activities had been all the more frustrating for San, especially having to sit next to Seonghwa, and know what the elder had thought of him all this time. The lightest touches between them had sent raging fires throughout San's body, a feeling he used to only experience with Wooyoung.

Wooyoung. San's heart had stopped at the thought of his boyfriend. Sure, nothing has happened, and there's no way San would ever act on how he felt, but the guilt kept gnawing at him. Wooyoung had always been so loving and trusting, he needed to know the truth, so that's what San planned to do.

That decision leads us to right now. The room was dead silent. Wooyoung was sat across from San on the bed, eyes filled with expectation.

When, San had called him in to talk, Wooyoung wasn't quite sure what to expect. It's been 2 minutes now and the older boy has said nothing, suspense had been building up inside of Wooyoung, just eager to know what was going on.

"I want to apologize." San finally says. His fingers fidgeting with the lace of his sweatpants, knotting and unknotting them over and over.

"F-for what?" Wooyoung stutters through. His heart drops. He doesn't know what San has done, but it sounds serious, and that in itself scares him.

"I've done something... bad, and it's been eating at me for a week now." San gulps. "Wooyoung I love you. You own every ounce of my heart. I want you to know I'd pick you over anything." He shuts his eyes and takes a long deep breath.

"I know that..." Wooyoung says, unsure, but still trusting.

"Seonghwa hyung, well I caught him..." San starts slowly, trying to explain as detailed and as honest as he could. Wooyoung was silent, nodding and rubbing a thumb over the older's hand.

San didn't know why this was the reaction he was getting. He waited for Wooyoung to show any sign of disappointment, but none came. The younger boy only listened intently, not a frown, not a tear, not a gasp, nothing.

"I'm sorry again. Are you mad?" San asked trying to look for any hint of emotion in the other's eyes.

Wooyoung raised his hand slowly to caresses San's cheek, finally offering him a smile. "Why would I be mad?"

San was more than shocked. "What? You? But I? I was thinking of someone else??"

"Was _he_ the one that caught _you_ jerking off to him?"

"No, and I've never."

"Did you do anything with him?"

"No."

"Did you try acting on how you felt about him?"

"No."

"So why would I be mad?" Wooyoung giggles. _Giggles?!_ San thought. This situation was getting just all the more peculiar. "You said it yourself. You'd pick me over anyone else."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to. Although... I should at least get a little something out of this... right... daddy?"

"W-what?" San stuttered, heart suddenly racing at the title.

"Well if hyung wants you, don't you think we should let him have a taste?" Wooyoung inches forward, putting his lips on San's ear. "Besides, I want him too, Daddy. Get him for me."

San gulped. "Okay."


	2. Call me oppa instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "14 minutes and 37 seconds, hyung." A familliar shag of black hair bobs through the door. "That's 14 minutes and 32 seconds more than I expected it would take you to remember that San has a boyfriend. Did you want him that bad?"

"San..." It's breathy, and broken, just like how San likes hearing his own name. "San... sto-p." It started as a firm command, before slowly dissolving into a pathetic mewl.

"Do you mean that?" The younger of the two whispers into the older's neck, though he's sincere, it comes out as more of a threat than anything. The grip on his hair tightens, and he can feel the other tense up under his touch. "Seonghwa-hyung? Do you want me to stop?" San says, finally pulling away, a visibly worried look on his face.

Seonghwa flutters his eyes tight shut, biting on his lip—a habit he has when he's thinking hard. "We shouldn't be doing this." He pushes the boy on his lap further away in an attempt to escape, but San, being the stronger of the two, manages to push Hwa and himself down on the bed.

"Why's that?" San bats his eyelashes, feinting innocence.

There's a pause, the air getting suffocating with the tension, but maybe that's only true for Seonghwa. San looks unfazed, which only causes more panic to bubble inside him. He feels himself get hard through his boxers as the younger continues lapping at his neck. He can't help the moan that finally dared to spill out of his mouth. It was embarrassingly loud for how little they've done.

_When San asked Seonghwa to come to his room after practice because he 'wanted to ask about the new choreo', he didn't know what to except, but it was definitely not his group member, sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing nothing but white fishnets. He had every intention of shutting the door and leaving, but, in that moment, he started thinking with the wrong head. His feet instinctively brought him closer. "You wanted to ask me something? Why are you dressed like that?", but before he even knew it, San was already on top of him, messily licking up his neck, and grinding down on him._

"You liked that... oppa?" San taunts as he pulls Seonghwa's neckline down to reveal more of his chest. Hwa is taken aback by the title, making his cock twitch between his legs. This brings Hwa out of his daze. He certainly doesn't hate what was happening, and it feels like all those years of pining were finally paying off, but he had to take San off him. He had to. For his friend.

"Wooyoung." He cries out, finally pushing San off of him, as he makes his way to the door. "San, this is wrong. I need to tell Wooyoung." Seonghwa says, reaching for the knob, but the door opens suddenly.

"14 minutes and 37 seconds, hyung." A familliar shag of black hair bobs through the door. "That's 14 minutes and 32 seconds more than I expected it would take you to remember that San has a boyfriend. Did you want him that bad?"

"What?" Seonghwa simply stares in shock as Wooyoung flashes the timer on his phone before tossing it on the table by the door. "Woo- I can explain-"

"What about me? Do you want me too?" Wooyoung says, ignoring Seonghwa. A devilish smirk creeps itself onto his face as he slowly backs the elder into the room again. "Are you selfish enough to take both of us?"

"Did I do good baby?" San has managed to get behind Seonghwa without him noticing. "Did I get him hard enough for you?" San says, sliding his hand down Hwa's chest then, pressing his palm on Hwa's bulge, earning a moan from the taller man, which he muffles with his own hands.

"Yes, daddy. Thank you." Wooyoung replies, closing the three's distance as he kisses San roughly, sandwiching Seonghwa in between them. He can feel San's hand, that was on Seonghwa's crotch, cup him once before slithering to his ass to pull him closer, crashing his and Hwa's hard-ons together. He gasped at the sudden friction, clenching his fists on Seonghwa's shirt. "I want it." He chokes out.

"What?" Hwa, still trapped between the two partners starts trembling in a toxic mix of confusion, fear, and arousal.

"Daddy, hyung is shaking." Wooyoung says, a little worried, but for the most part excited. "He's so cute, I want him now."

"Yes, baby just wait a little." San smiles, reassuringly. He wraps his arm carefully around Hwa's waist and leads him to sit back on the bed. San kneels in front of him kissing lightly up his thigh. "Is this okay?" He asks, eyes staring up at his hyung's for any sign of discomfort, but all he was met with was hunger. "I need you to answer, hyung. I need your consent."

Seonghwa gulps. He looks up at Wooyoung, who's now taken off all his clothes. He feels himself twitch, and he can hear San giggle below him, but he doesn't dare look. "You like what you see?" Wooyoung jokes, but Hwa is in no condition to process any jokes right now, so he complacently nods. "Look down, hyung." So he does. He sees San take his foot and press it on his own crotch, as he begins grinding up, mewling lewdly, never breaking eye-contact with Seonghwa. "You like what you see down there too?" Hwa only nods again.

"Seonghwa~ Seonghwa~ Seonghwa~..." San chants to himself as he shuts his eyes, enunciating every syllable. 

"Hyung look at me." Wooyoung demands. Seonghwa looks back up, seeing Woo pour liquid from a bottle onto his fingers. There's no label on it, but Hwa already knows what it could be. "Daddy and I need your consent first before we actually do anything. What do you say?"

There's a small pause as Hwa looks back and forth between the two boys. "Okay." He finally whispers, but it was just enough for both the others to hear. San sits up almost immediately. Licking back up Seonghwa's thigh.

"I want it in my mouth." San admits, tugging on the hem of Hwa's boxer. Hwa runs his fingers through the younger's hair and nods. San's eyes light up, taking Seonghwa completely out of his underwear. His eyes marvel at the size. He's already seen it from that time at the bathroom, but seeing it up close has made him begin salivating. "I've wanted to feel its weight on my tongue since I caught you in the shower then."

Seonghwa's eyes widen in shock at the statement, AND the feeling of San's hands working down on him. "What- what- You knew?" Seonghwa backs up a little.

"Have you played with yourself to the thought of any other member?" San asks innocently, twisting around his wrists like it's the most natural thing in the world. "Or am I that special?" He smiles.

Hwa's mind gets fuzzy. How can San be doing something so sinful while smiling like a perfect angel? "You. San. Just you." His eyes pools up with tears.

"Why are you crying?" Wooyoung asks, wiping Seonghwa's face with his clean hand. Seonghwa hadn't notice that the youngest of the three had been fingering himself open all this time. "San's barely done anything yet. Does it feel that good."

"It does, but-" Seonghwa looks away from Wooyoung, feeling overwhelmingly guilty. "I just- I feel- I feel b-"

"Don't." The pair both say.

"I'm not mad, hyung." Wooyoung smiles, genuinely. "Really. I've never mind sharing. Especially with you hyung." He smiles, pecking Hwa's lips lightly. "Daddy hurry please." He says, climbing up the bed, continuing to prepare himself.

"Sani?" Seonghwa starts. "You're not disgusted with me?"

"No! Of course not." San shakes his head vigorously, finally taking Seonghwa's tip into his mouth. "ifth thmo m-ig (it's so big)" He says, slowly fitting the whole thing in his mouth. Hwa finally sighs in relief, throwing his head back, letting himself enjoy to hot and wet feeling of San's mouth around his cock.

San slowly guides the tip to his throat, testing his gag reflexes before deepthroating Hwa completely. He lets his tongue swirl and lap, up and down the veins he can find, being careful not to let his teeth touch.

Hwa lets out a low groan followed by a string of curses, a moan much different from the previous whimpery ones he's let out. It shocks all of them. San takes him out of his mouth, leaving a slick trail of saliva. "Hyung." San looks up, eyes filled with wonder and lust.

Seonghwa groans at the lost of contact. "Op-oppa." He says, broken, but stern and demanding. "Call me oppa instead." He says, voice getting softer as he reaches the end of his sentence.

"Oppa." San calls back, taking Seonghwa back in his mouth, he bobs his head a few times before letting his jaw go slack, allowing Hwa to face-fuck him completely. He needed to hear that groan again. The pressure makes his vision dark, he starts pumping his own length, moaning as he goes. The vibrations adding to the stimulation on Seonghwa's dick.

"So wet, tight, fuck" Seonghwa keeps thrusting, despite the tears pooling in San's eyes. He can feel the younger's breaths getting shorter and shallower. He's close himself. "Sani, I'm gonna- fuck I'm so close."

San pushes himself off, coughing. "Not yet." He tries to say, but his voice is too rasp. "Oppa, not yet." He tries to say more clearly. "Woo, baby, is ready." He manages to choke out.

Hwa turns around, a sight to behold. Wooyoung has his back on the bed, legs spread wide open as he fucks himself open with one hand, and sucks the fingers of his other one. "I'm sorry, kitten. Have I been neglecting you?" Seonghwa's found a new sense of confidence in himself.

"Mmm, Sir." Wooyoung whines, getting impatient. Seonghwa is quick to pounce on him. Taking away his hands and pinning them on the bed next to either side of his head. He laps away at the boys lips, and eventually on every bit of skin he could get to. "Put it in, sir. Please." Wooyoung says through heavy pants, wriggling up his hips. "Need it."

Seonghwa takes lines himself up to Wooyoung's hole, and entering slowly. He didn't expect it to be so wet and soft inside. It's still tight despite how long Woo's been preparing, and Hwa's senses spike, feeling himself sink further and further down.

Wooyoung has tears in his eyes. Hwa was bigger than San, and the little bit of difference had pushed him of the edge. His fists claw at Hwa's wrists as the older starts to slowly fuck into him. "You're~ haaah~ you're hesitating." He points out. "You can go~ mmmm fuck~ harder. I can take it." Hwa sits back, adjusting the angle of his thrusts, then pounds much faster and harder into Wooyoung, who reduces into nothing but a screaming mess.

San's finally recovered from a while ago, and has taken his position next to the two, alternatingly making out and marking them with hickeys. "You look so beautiful like that, baby." He whispers in Woo's ear, his hand drawing patterns down Wooyoung's torso, reaching down to his leaking cock, and pumping it lazily.

"San~" Seonghwa calls. San stands up, and straddles Wooyoung, facing Seonghwa. He kisses the older boy roughly, hand still jerking off his boyfriend underneath him.

San feels stubby nails claw at his back. It's only then he realizes he needs to fuck into either of them soon before he loses his mind. "Oppa~" he says, singsong. He bites down on Hwa's lip before pulling away. "Can I put it in?" He says with the same faux-innocent expression he used a while ago, but it clouds Hwa's judgement nonetheless.

"Where?"

"Here." San replies, as his free hand grabs into Hwa's ass. The latter releases a chocked moan, nodding shyly.

"Okay, but it's my first time."

"I'll be gentle." San smiles, giving his boyfriend one last stroke before standing to position himself behind Seonghwa. "Bend over, oppa."

Seonghwa complies, pulling out of Wooyoung, letting the younger turn around to be on his knees as well. "Can I put it back in?" Woo asks, already aligning Seonghwa to his entrance. Hwa nods into his shoulder, and Woo pushes his hips back into Seonghwa.

San starts to pour a generous amount of lube onto Seonghwa's ass, and rimming his finger around the hole before sinking in one finger. "How does that feel?" San asks.

"Weird." Seonghwa replies. "But I don't hate it." San takes that as a cue to start pumping his finger in and out. He takes that time to look for Hwa's prostate as well. When Hwa's unsure whimpers turn into heavy pants he adds a second finer inside. He presses down in one certain spot and Seonghwa almost topples over, legs starting to tremble. 'found it' he thinks to himself. He soothes the older by rubbing down his tighs, and for the next couple of thrusts he makes sure to avoid the spot.

"Should I add another finger?" San asks, thinking Hwa is loosened up enough but just to not completely overwhelm him as it's his first time taking it from the back, he needs to make sure.

"Yes. Do that." Is all Hwa manages to say, receiving stimulation from both sides. San pumps in another finger, spreading the set and twirling it around to completely loosen up Seonghwa. "San~ San~ Wooyoung~" The eldest starts to feel the pleasure from behind has gone into bliss.

San finally takes out his fingers, and lines up his tip to Hwa's hole. "I'm putting it in now." He says, only receiving a moan in response. San slides into Seonghwa quite easily, with all the prep and lube he's put, but just as he was about to pull out Hwa clenches around him, making him hiss. "Relax, oppa. I need you to relax." He slides his hand up and down Hwa's back, until he unclenches. "Good. Good boy." San praises, pulling out, but not completely, before pushing himself back in, a little bit faster.

"F-faster, San" Hwa stutters out. San kisses him on the back of his neck, and grabs his hips firmly before thrusting faster and faster. As with speed, his thrusts get more powerful too, causing Hwa to shallowly pound into Wooyoung as well.

"D-daddy~ aaahh~ it's like you're~ haaah~ fucking me through sir." Wooyoung moans, fueling the relentless demon top inside of San. His thrusts get so hard the two boys below him almost sink completely into the bed. Seonghwa has also stopped thrusting into Wooyoung, as he's so dazed by San, letting him do all the work.

San, who has been avoiding Seonghwa's prostate, finally fucks into it once, making the boy shriek. "You sound like a common whore." San taunts, continuing to fuck into Hwa, and abusing his prostate. Seonghwa's hold on Wooyoung tightens, as he tries to stop the tears from falling down. "You're hole's fucking leaking, what a greedy whore, look at the way your ass sucks me all the way in."

"San?" Seonghwa cries out, confused by the change in San's tone.

"He gets like that." Wooyoung giggles, looking over his shoulder, capturing Seonghwa's lips in his own, but before he could kiss back, he gets tugged away by the hair.

"You're already taking it from the back, and the front. You still need to use your mouth?" San says before letting go, and fucking impossibly harder into the older boy. "Ahh fuck you're so hot and wet, I'm gonna cum."

"Just~ mmm~ a little bit more. Sir, I'm close too." Wooyoung gasps, feeling the indirect bliss coming from San's frantic thrusting.

Seonghwa can feel the heat that's coiling in his stomach start to break, and he bites into Woo's shoulder. The latter lets out a long and lewd moan before releasing on the bed, and collapsing underneath them. Hwa follows quickly, and soon enough so does San.

They're all panting next to each other on the bed, amd when Hwa calms down a bit he stands up and leaves the room. San crawls up to Wooyoung whose eyes are getting droopy. "Did you like that?" He asks, pushing the sweaty strands of hair off of his partners face, and kissing his forehead lightly.

"I did, daddy. Thank you." Wooyoung smiles before falling asleep on San's chest.

Seonghwa comes back in a few minutes, fully dressed, with a small basin of water and some towels. He places the water on the nightstand and dabs away the sweat and cum off the younger boys. "Hyung?" San says, voice groggy with sleep. "I thought you hit it and quit it?" He laughs.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, with a playful smile on his face. "You went really hard at the end there."

San blushes bright red, trying to cover his face with his hands. "I'm sorry I never know what comes over me when I do things like that. I don't actually think you're a whore."

Seonghwa laughs, pushing back San's hair. "I know that, and thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Letting me... you know."

"You say that like this is going to be the last time." San smiles, carefully sitting up to help Hwa clean Wooyoung.

"Does that mean... there's a next time?" San knows they're gonna need to have a long talk about this when Wooyoung wakes up, but he knew one thing for sure, they both really liked being with Seonghwa.

San nods, kissing Seonghwa, softly this time; just wanting to bask in the feeling and the taste of him.

"Just for future reference, I can take it from behind too..." San smiles sweetly, as he pulls away from the kiss. "...oppa"

"OH, SHUT UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I did I wrote smut


End file.
